


Make Your Move

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Attraction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Slash, Restraints, Tony Feels, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has Tony right where he wants him, the problem is that he just doesn't know what to <i>do</i> with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> So in either my spare time or when nothing else was coming out for my WIP's I've sort of stockpiled a few drabbles. So since my emails are being _annoying_ I figured I'd upload one of these instead of getting frustrated. So, please enjoy!
> 
>  **Please note:** While this involves kidnapping there is no abuse and/or violence happening to the person who was kidnapped. Really, they even specify it was a pretty a-okay deal, even if they, you know _didn't want to be kidnapped_. But I have been warned to **trigger for possibly slight non-con touching/restraining**. So please be advised :)

“I don’t understand the appeal,” Loki said, eyeing him with a curious tilt of his head.

Tony grinned with a sharp smile while leaning his weight against the chains. The sting of the cuts and bruises were a welcomed feeling on his wrists and ankles. “Right back at you, Princess.”

Loki didn’t respond to the comment, he simply moved closer, taking Tony’s chin and tilting it up. He appraised him like he might an animal on display. He ran a finger over the other’s jaw, a spark of magic keeping Tony from spitting at him.

Loki had learnt his lesson early on that front.

His eyes were transfixed on the column of Tony’s throat as he muttered, “And yet...”

“And yet, you’re a sick fuck who-”

Loki’s thumb pressed over his lips, a flare in his eyes that made Tony’s mouth snap shut and his eyes shoot fire at the Mage. 

“I have not touched you,” Loki told him quietly; ignoring the soft way his hand always found Tony’s face and even the way his magic and restraints had given Tony wounds. He was brushing them aside with indifference, his words only meaning a _specific_ kind of caress - and Tony was well aware of that. “But you are...” he scowled. “You are _annoying_.”

Tony knew the words for what they were; annoyingly intriguing, annoyingly attractive, annoyingly _desirable_.

But he couldn’t say anything, not with Loki’s thumb brushing his lip in slow, magically silencing strokes. Loki's eyes stared, vaguely unfocused but still always, _always_ fixated on him. Loki was _obsessed_ with him and it fell somewhere smack dab in the middle of _fucking terrifying_ and _furiously unbreakable_.

He’d tried insults, he’d tried wheedling, even attempted seduction but Loki was _impossible_ to work around. He couldn’t even get out of his chains for five seconds in the Mage’s presence - an amount that would be just long enough to _stab him in the face_ and end this whole thing. But, no, it was like scratching at ice with blunt nails.

And the worst part was that Tony was actually starting to _enjoy_ the time spent with the guy, starting to think; _I couldn’t do that to him_. He might be back in chains when the Mage was present, but at least he wasn’t _alone_. And fuck it all, he kind of _pitied_ Loki. (And even he realised that was a warning sign.)

He been taken from Earth a few months ago but he’d been treated like a mostly forgotten guest when Loki wasn’t there. He was just locked in a room he couldn’t leave and left to his own devices with books, a bed, and a worktable.

When Loki did decide to show up, Tony always knew in advance because everything disappeared. He was then dragged up by invisible bonds and into his customary position of powerless snarling where he would be contemplated like a pinned butterfly.

The silence at least, never lasted long; Loki liked to get him talking - even if was just insulting him. Sometimes he’d just talk about his day, smiling briefly at Tony’s comments like he was some kind of court jester or like they were just friends teasing each other.

Tony knew _all_ about ruling Asgard under an illusion by now (he also knew about all their backward homophobic doctrines that Loki _still_ couldn’t shake). Really, Tony could write a _book_ about it: a captive’s guide to a repressed homosexual dictator with a BDSM fetish. It would sell _millions_.

And as if to only prove his point about Loki's struggling gaydom; Loki dropped his hand and let his fingers briefly brush the centre of Tony’s bare chest (which was actually progress. Slightly more brazen touching had only started last week), something that was always revealed for Loki’s staring pleasure. And Loki _did_ look, but he never touched beyond those almost accidental strokes.

Tony almost wanted to scream at him; _hit me, punch me, kiss me, **fuck me**. Do something before I go even crazier than **you**_.

“I don’t _understand_ ,” and it was a growled confession of frustration, but Loki's eyes were pools of longing, disgust, confusion and attraction.

Loki didn’t wait for an answer though; he just turned on his heel and disappeared in a bunch of sparkles and a snap of his coat. 

He left Tony alone again, removed him from his chains and forced Tony to pick himself back up from the floor. He was used to the drop by now, and it was nice to see his furnishings and clothing reappear in the room (and on him) again too. 

He still stared at the spot where the Mage had disappeared from for a few minutes, feeling an overwhelming wave of depression. _I don’t get it either_ , he thought at the Mage, _but I’m starting to - and I wish you’d give me some kind of outcome **soon**_.

Because if the guy didn’t come up with something or _make a move_ and _admit_ his homosexual fantasies - then Tony was just going to have to kiss him to get it over with. The gesture might actually get him killed, which would suck, but it would at least be _something_.

Tony couldn’t stand being a frustrated and trapped curiosity much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this, but I do see it ending happily or, well, maybe not, depends on how much Tony is or isn't going to fall into Stockholm Syndrome and if Loki's going to get over his homosexual hangups. Nevertheless, I had fun writing it so I hope you liked reading it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hacking Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508546) by [Amara1783](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara1783/pseuds/Amara1783)




End file.
